500 years later
by gmythgirl223
Summary: Just what the title says: 500 years later. When a new threat rises, two demigods must save the world. (again) But is the other side actually evil? And whose side will Sofia Torres and Harper Fawn choose? Read to find out and don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I've not got much to say, so let's get on to it! Don't forget to review!**

_Sofia Torres' dream Pov._

The room was dim, but I could make out some figures. The room brightened when another figure came in. I tried to make something out of my surroundings.

In the center of the room, I could see some thrones. They were now all occupied by six women. At the foot of the rightmost throne, I could see another nine young girls sitting on stools there. One of the women who was sitting in the middle on the right side from my point of view had a throne made of silver. Its cushions were covered by something golden, that looked like lion fur. The women herself had dark brown eyes and dark blonde hair that went to mid-back on her brown robes.

She spoke up. "We must end his reign. Zeus is no more the generous little boy that freed his brothers. He has become cocky and arrogant. The Olympians have become weaker. We shall come back to our original power. No more will I sit locked away!"

Another woman who was sitting also in the middle (therefore next to her) who had brunette hair and sea blue eyes, with blue robes the color of the sea said,

"And the Olympians that wish to join our side, Rhea? Why do we not let them choose who they want to fight for? It is only right."

Another woman. She was all the way on the left side and had pale blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She didn't seem to be listening. Just playing around with a beam of light that was emitting from her finger. She let out a dry laugh. "Better ask Themis about that right? 'Cause she's of fairness and law and all that."

The brunette woman glared at the 'beam of light' woman. "Shut up, Theia. I know what's right and fair for myself, thank you."

Theia answered, "Sure. Sure, Tethys."

"Both of you be quiet. We need to discuss things of true importance, not your petty bickering," Rhea boomed.

A woman that sat next to Rhea that had black hair and violet eyes said, "Indeed so, Tethys. For I am Titanesses of fairness, law, and good council. Sister Rhea, it is only more fair that we let those that fight for Olympus, a chance to join _our _army. Who are we then? Are we like our brothers? Fighting for power. No, we fight for a better world. And those who wish for one as well should get a chance to fight for our cause too."

Rhea looked at Themis with narrowed eyes. Tethys smirked, triumphant.

"Themis makes a good point here," a lady with ginger hair and brown eyes called.

"I agree with Phoebe, I guess" Theia ventured.

Another lady, on the rightmost throne, had been just listening to the others. She had wavy brown hair and green eyes. Every now and then she said a few things to the nine girls in front of her throne, but that was it. Now she spoke up. Her voice was melodic like she was singing.

"Rhea, how about trying what Themis and Tethys suggested? It won't do any harm. I mean we're just offering them a chance and if don't agree it's not like they can go blabbing of to Zeus. We'll just put a memory-wipe spell on them."

Rhea finally agreed. "Okay. We'll do it. I guess now that that is cleared, I can tell you the big news."

The lady with the musical voice asked, "What is it Rhea?"

Rhea glared at her. "Have patience Mnemosyne. The news is, we've got an Olympian spy. Athena."

Phoebe didn't look surprised. "I saw that one coming."

"Of course you saw that coming. You're the Titaness of prophecies," said Phoebe.

With that, I opened my eyes. Of course, it was a dream. I had known that. Just what did it mean? I brushed it off. It didn't matter anyway.

I got ready. I was meeting my best friend Harper today. It was a Saturday and we were planning on just hanging out. I was so excited.

**Well, tell me what you think! Review, favorite, and follow! Stay up to date for the next installment,**

** bye!**

**Love,**

** gmg :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! Welcome to the next chapter of...**

**500 years later!**

**read, favorite, follow, and... review!**

**Shout-outs to Shannon999, FutureFamousAuthor108, and TempestWolf999, thanks to you all!**

**Now on to the story...**

* * *

_On Olympus Athena Pov._

I was reading at my palace on Olympus. It was winter and Zeus had let the snow, fall on the streets for the godlings, nymphs, and satyrs to play in.

When Zeus tooted his horn I understood that it was time to start the Winter Solstice meeting. I put on my white chiton with silver links and flashed off to the throne room. Arriving there I sat in my throne next to Demeter and Artemis and noticed that the only other ones there were Zeus, Aphrodite, and Hermes.

I went back to reading my book.

_'Apparently, he had exploded into existence, right there on the deck. Sulfurous yellow smoke rolled off his shoulders. Cinders popped around his curly hair. From the waist down, he was nothing but a square marble pedestal. From the waist up, he was a muscular human figure in a carved toga._

_"I will not have weapons inside the Pomerian Line!" he announced in a fussy teacher voice. "I certainly will not have Greeks!"_

_Jason shot Annabeth a look that said, I've got this._

_"Terminus," he said. "It's me. Jason Grace."_

_"Oh, I remember you, Jason!" Terminus grumbled. "I thought you had better sense than to consort with the enemies of Rome!"_

_"But they're not enemies—"_

_"That's right," Piper jumped in. "We just want to talk. If we could—"_

_"Ha!" snapped the statue. "Don't try that charmspeak on me, young lady. And put down that dagger before I slap it out of your hands!"_

_Piper glanced at her bronze dagger, which she'd apparently forgotten she was holding. "Um…okay. But how would you slap it? You don't have any arms."_

_"Impertinence!" There was a sharp POP and a flash of yellow. Piper yelped and dropped the dagger, which was now smoking and sparking._

_"Lucky for you I've just been through a battle," Terminus announced. "If I were at full strength, I would've blasted this flying monstrosity out of the sky already!"_

_"Hold up." Leo stepped forward, wagging his Wii controller. "Did you just call my ship a monstrosity? I know you didn't do that."_

_The idea that Leo might attack the statue with his gaming device was enough to snap Annabeth out of her shock.'_

I was suddenly interrupted when three women and one man strode inside the throne room. A woman with chocolate brown hair in a fancy up-do and a white toga with golden links, another one with auburn hair in a ponytail and a silver chiton with bronze links, yet another one that had golden hair braided and a white chiton with golden links, and lastly

I was so caught up in my book **(the Mark of Athena lol :D)** that I didn't notice they were Hera, Artemis, Demeter, and Apollo. Although this time they were actually not arguing. Apollo and Demeter seemed to be flanking Hera. Artemis walked behind them. Hera looked nervous, although, for which reason, I could not fathom.

I looked at them with a tinge of sadness. Soon we would be enemies, on the field of battle.

I might as well explain. I am the spy for the Titanesses. I have used my flawless logic and concluded that the Titanesses are strong, plus after two wars we Olympians were weak and couldn't think of any more enemies anyway so they all became lazy. Demeter's crops started growing slower and less healthy, Artemis' hunt killed fewer monsters, Hermes deliveries were often late. The only Olympians that were still in good 'shape' was Hera and Apollo. Could that have to do with what Hera was planning?

After them, Poseidon came in with his har as messy as ever, and a white chiton on with blue-ish metal links.

He and I had an ongoing feud for about forever. Yes, 'for about forever'. Contrary to popular belief, I can and _do _make sarcastic comments.

I went back to reading my book.

_"Let's all calm down." She raised her hands to show she had no weapons. "I take it you're Terminus, the god of boundaries. Jason told me you protect the city of New Rome, right? I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of—"_

_"Oh, I know who you are!" The statue glared at her with its blank white eyes. "A child of Athena, Minerva's Greek form. Scandalous! You Greeks have no sense of decency. We Romans know the proper place for that goddess."_

_Annabeth clenched her jaw. This statue wasn't making it easy to be diplomatic. "What exactly do you mean, that goddess? And what's so scandalous about—"_

_"Right!" Jason interrupted. "Anyway, Terminus, we're here on a mission of peace. We'd love permission to land so we can—"_

_"Impossible!" the god squeaked. "Lay down your weapons and surrender! Leave my city immediately!"_

_"Which is it?" Leo asked. "Surrender, or leave?"_

_"Both!" Terminus said. "Surrender, then leave. I am slapping your face for asking such a stupid question, you ridiculous boy! Do you feel that?"_

_"Wow." Leo studied Terminus with professional interest. "You're wound up pretty tight. You got any gears in there that need loosening? I could take a look."_

_He exchanged the Wii controller for a screwdriver from his magic tool belt and tapped the statue's pedestal. "Stop that!" Terminus insisted. Another small explosion made Leo drop his screwdriver. "Weapons are not allowed on Roman soil inside the Pomerian Line."_

_"The what?" Piper asked._

_"City limits," Jason translated._

_"And this entire ship is a weapon!" Terminus said. "You cannot land!"_

_Down in the valley, the legion reinforcements were halfway to the city. The crowd in the forum was over a hundred strong now. Annabeth scanned the faces and…oh, gods. She saw him. He was walking toward the ship with his arms around two other kids like they were best buddies—a stout boy with a black buzz cut, and a girl wearing a Roman cavalry helmet. Percy looked so at ease, so happy. He wore a purple cape just like Jason's—the mark of a praetor._

_Annabeth's heart did a gymnastics routine._

_"Leo, stop the ship," she ordered._

_"What?"_

_"You heard me. Keep us right where we are."_

_Leo pulled out his controller and yanked it upward. All ninety oars froze in place. The ship stopped sinking._

_"Terminus," Annabeth said, "there's no rule against hovering over New Rome, is there?"_

_The statue frowned. "Well, no…"_

_"We can keep the ship aloft," Annabeth said. "We'll use a rope ladder to reach the forum. That way, the ship won't be on Roman soil. Not technically."_

_The statue seemed to ponder this. Annabeth wondered if he was scratching his chin with imaginary hands._

_"I like technicalities," he admitted. "Still…"_

_"All our weapons will stay aboard the ship," Annabeth promised. "I assume the Romans—even those reinforcements marching toward us—will also have to honor your rules inside the Pomerian Line if you tell them to?"_

_"Of course!" Terminus said. "Do I look like I tolerate rule-breakers?"_

_"Uh, Annabeth…" Leo said. "You sure this is a good idea?"_

_She closed her fists to keep them from shaking. That cold feeling was still there. It floated just behind her, and now that Terminus was no longer shouting and causing explosions, she thought she could hear the presence laughing as if it was delighted by the bad choices she was making._

_But Percy was down there…he was so close. She had to reach him._

_"It'll be fine," she said. "No one will be armed. We can talk in peace. Terminus will make sure each side obeys the rules." She looked at the marble statue. "Do we have an agreement?"_

_Terminus sniffed. "I suppose. For now. You may climb down your ladder to New Rome, daughter of Athena. Please try not to destroy my town."_

As I ended the first chapter, I heard Zeus' horn sound. I realized that all the Olympians had assembled.

The meeting, like all others, had a main subject.

"Our army's numbers have gone down since the war with the Giants," Zeus' voice boomed.

I wasn't exactly surprised. Everybody knew that already.

What he said next left her surprised.

"Down to about 550."

I was stunned. This was really good news. Well, for me, not for them. I had to tell Rhea and the others as soon as possible.

After Zeus ended his whole speech about needing to add up their numbers, Zeus was just about to dismiss us when Hera said, "Wait."

Zeus looked at his wife. "Yes, my dear?"

Hera glared at him. "Don't 'my dear' me Zeus. You know what you did. We both do. You cheated on me _yet again_. You had forced me in marriage, and after a few centuries, what am I? Just a merry fling? The woman which you swore on the Styx to love forever?"

She slipped her wedding ring off her finger and threw it at Zeus.

"I divorce us, Zeus. I officially divorce us as the goddess of marriage. I should have a long time ago. Good-bye."

**'Till next time, don't forget to review! Bye!**

**Love,**

**gmg223**


End file.
